Ichigo cari obat sakit telinga
by shirouXiceXhyourinmaru
Summary: Di soul society. . .telinga Ichigo sakit, jadi dia pergi untuk mencari obat sakit telinga. Duh, kok ga ketemu-ketemu ya? Ini fanfiction pertama gw. . .enjoy reading! sorry kalo ada kesalahan.


The 10th divison place

"Pagi Hitsugaya Taichou!" kata seseorang (eh, bukan! Shinigami tepatnya).

"Pagi" Muncul deh the white shorty tensai captain, cool as usual.

"hahhhh. . .gw males bangetz neh ke kantor, si dia ada di sini lagi." Kata si genius.

Baru aja deh diomongin, muncul suara yang familiar. . .

"Hoooooiiii, Toushirou!!" muncul makhuk rambut orange dari kejauhan.

"Heh!! Kepala orange, uda gw bilangin ratusan kali (masa) bukan Toushirou!! Hitsugaya taichou, H-I-T-S-U-G-A-Y-A T-A-I-C-H-O-U!! lo jadi sepertiga orang sepertiga shinigami sepertiga hollow bisa gak si hormat dikit ama shinigami yang lebih tua??"

"Ehh? Sorry deh Tou- Hitsugaya taichou" kata si rambut orange, namanya Ichigo.

"lo mau apa pagi-pagi dateng kesini ambil teriak-teriak?"

"oh, itu. . ." Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan yang lagi-lagi familiar di telinga Toushirou.

"Taichou, eh, Ichigo ada di sini" kata seorang cewe berdada besar.

'keluar deh satu lagi rambut oren. . .kenapa sih sekitar gw orang nya ga ada yg bener? Untung momo masi normal' kata Toushirou dalam hati.

"Hoi, Lo berdua jangan teriak-teriak di pagi hari!!"kata Toushirou.

"Eh Ichigo, kemarin ke dunia manusia seru banget lho!!" , kata cewe namanya Matsumoto.

'Sial, gue di cuekin!' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati lagi.

"Gw ketemu sama adik lo lho, manis juga." Kata Matsumoto, "Ya kan, taichou?", sambil melirik dengan mata yang aneh.

"Hah? Lo ngapain nanya-nanya ama gua? Apa nya sih yang manis dari tu orang, sifat nya sama aja ama sustitute shinigami sebelah gue ini! Mendingan loe cepetan kerja tuh tumpukan kertas disana, udah ampir jadi debu dimakan rayap"kata Toushirou dengan sadis.

"loe juga! Tadi gw tanya lo mau ngapain ke sini?" (nah loh, kok jadi marah-marah).

"Ihhh syerem, gue cuma mau nanya tempat jual obat sakit telinga di mana, gw ga sengaja denger Rukia nyanyi 'CHAPPY, CHAPPY, OH IMUT SEKALII' begit-"

"Mati aja deh lo ke dunia manusia, jangan disini! jadi sampah, ngotorin seireitei, gw tu uda sakit dengerin dua kepala oren teriak pagi-pagi!'kata Toushirou.

"So, lo tau ga tempat jual obat sakit telinga?"

"Enggak lah, lo pikir gw tu information center!" Toushirou teriak setengah cool.

"Aduh. . .duh. . . duh, ga usah teriak donk! telinga gw lagi sakit, ya uda kalo ga tau"

"Kalo ketemu toko obat beliin obat cepet tinggi donk, gengsi neh gw kalo mau dansa ama Hinamori"kata Toushirou.

"Iya, iya" kata Ichigo menahan ketawa.

'Eh, gw bawa duit gak ya? Ah! Peduli ah yang penting ketemu dulu.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Jadi Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanan mencari obat sakit telinga, soalnya dia sakit telinga ngedenger Rukia entah teriak apa nyanyi ditambah si chibisuke taichou teriak-teriak. Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya.

"Busyeet, cayaha apaan neh? Silau man!" teriak Ichigo.

Beberapa saat terdengar suara di balik cahaya tersebut.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ngapain lo nge-pose kaya gitu (mata dipejamkan, alis dikerutkan, tangan didepan mata, kaki. . . pokok nya di dramatisir banget)?" kata suara tersebut.

Ichigo melihat sekali lagi kearah cahaya tersebut.

"!?"

"Ohhh. . .Ishida toh! Gue pikir fenomena soul society (hah? Emank ada?)" kata Ichigo.

Perhatian: Cahaya terjadi karena Ishida pake kacamata, terus terpantul ama cahaya matahari di belakang Ichigo.

"Gak sopan, lo ngapain mondar-mandir disini?" kata Ishida.

"Oh gw lagi nyari obat sakit telinga, eh! engga deh. Sekarang gw nyari toko obat, mata gw kayanya uda mulai sakit kena sinar tadi (sekalian beli obat cepet tinggi). Lo tau ga tempatnya?"

"Hah kok nanya ama gw, gw kan jg baru dateng ke soul society, gak munkin donk dalam waktu sekejap gw bisa ngapal tempat yang gede menyesatkan memusingkan jalannya bercabang-cabang kaya labirin gini, inggrisnya _I'm unfamiliar with this place since this is the first time I come here_ ." kata Ishida sok pinter.

"??, gw ga ngerti , lo ngomong nya panjang banget si, kalo ga tau ga usa sok pinter deh! Pake bahasa inggris segala"

"Suka-suka quincy! Eh, lo laper ga?"

"Hah? Kok tiba-tiba nanya gituan? Emang lo ada makanan? Bagi donk!"

"Engga, tuh! Disana Orihime lagi masak, masakan nya enuak banget! Cuma gw bingung kok yang lain pada pinggsan ya? Mungkin saking enak nya"

'Hah, masakan Orihime enak? Ini sih namanya bumbu cinta' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Udah ah! Gw mo lanjutin cari toko obat aja" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanan lagi, kali ini matanya uda mulai kabur (masi kena efek cahaya tadi). Trus, tanpa sadar Ichigo jatuh.

"Awwww! Tadi kayanya gw kepeleset sesuatu deh!" Ichigo melihat ke belakang.

"Hah, siapa sih yang taro kulit pisang disini?"

"Gue, terus kenapa?" terdengar suara di belakang Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Apa kabar! Kapan-kapan main lagi ama Ken-chan ya!" dilanjuti dengan suara yang cute.

"Byakuya. . .. ama yachiru? Hah ga biasanya lo berduaan." Kata Ichigo keheranan.

"Kita lagi main lempar pisang, ichigo ikut yuk!" kata Yachiru di atas punggung Byakuya (cerita nya posisi Zaraki tergantikan neh?).

"Enggak deh, makasi. Gw lagi nyari toko obat buat beli obat sakit telinga, sakit mata , ama salonpas neh, kepala gw sakit kebentur lantai pas jatuh tadi. Loe tau ga tempatnya?"

"Mau Yachiru tunjukin ga jalannya? Pasti ketemu deh!" kata Yachiru.

"Heh, ga pa pa neh. Lagi seru-seru maen?"

"Ga, pa pa. Ichigo kan teman nya Ken-chan!"

Melanjutkan perjalanan lagi lagi-lagi, kondisi Ichigo uda terlihat babak belur. Telinga, mata n kepala uda merah abis.

Satu jam berlalu. . .

"Yachiru, uda mau nyampe belum neh?" kata Ichigo.

"Bentar lagi juga nyampe, sekarang belok ke kiri." Kata Yachiru.

Dua jam berlalu. . .

"Masi lama ya?"

"Ah, uda ikutin aja! Belok kanan."

"Iya de. Iya!"

"!!, jalan buntu nih Yachiru, uda yang ke 5 kali nya!"

"Kalo gitu belok kiri."

". . ."

Tiga jam berlalu. . .

"Sumpah deh! Uda mau nyampe belum si??"

"Uda kok, dikit lagi! Belok kiri trus lurus."

"Woi, kiri tu uda jelas-jelas di tulis 'TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN SAMPAH'. Sebenarnya lo tau tempatnya ga si?"

"Wah, Ichigo perhatiin juga. . .bercanda kok. Seharusnya belok Kanan."

Empat jam berlalu, matahari mulai terbenam

"Hah, hah,hah" Ichigo uda ngos-ngosan.

"Apa cuma perasaan gw, kok rasanya lo tambah berat ya? Yachiru."

"Enak aja, gw dari tadi Cuma makan 5 potong kue, 10 bungkus permen ama 8 bungkus snack ringan kok. Ga usa protes, sekarang belok kanan."

"Duh istirahat bentar donk, sekarang punggung gw da mulai sakit. Sekarang sebenernya dimana si?"

Ichigo melihat ke sekitar.

Terdapat tulisan, tepatnya angka** 11** di dinding. Tiba-tiba keluar seorang gadis.

"Ichigo!!" teriak nya.

"Kenapa lo babak belur gini? Abis beramtem lagi apa?"

RUKIA!! Ternyata tu cewek Rukia.

'Ini dia neh, gara-gara lo tau gw jadi kaya gini!' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Gw lagi nyari toko obat neh. . ." kata Ichigo uda putus harapan.

"Toko obat? Lo bego juga ya? Toko obat tu disebelah setiap division juga ada tau!" kata Rukia.

"APA! DIVISI 10 JUGA?"

"Ya iyalah! Gw bilang di setiap! Loe ngerti bahasa shinigami gak si?"

'Wah Toushirou kurang ajar, ngerjain gw!' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

(ga kebayang deh Toushirou ngerjain orang)


End file.
